


you two are dancing in a snow globe (round and round)

by 100hearteyes



Series: we were built to fall apart (then fall back together) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100hearteyes/pseuds/100hearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is excited to be spending her first Christmas in the south with Lexa's parents. The only problem? It doesn't snow — and Clarke loves snow.</p>
<p>A Clexa Christmas AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you two are dancing in a snow globe (round and round)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr (on my request). Thank you <3
> 
> This is basically tooth-rottening fluff.
> 
> Also, apparently I posted this twice. I'm definitely not tech savvy -.-'

It was a long trip from the university campus to Lexa’s hometown. Luckily, Clarke had brought her mix tapes to keep them entertained during the drive from north to south — if only she had considered the length of it and realised that her four mix tapes were not enough to cover the whole journey.

“Clarke, stop messing with the buttons,” Lexa chided for the umpteenth time. “If you can find nothing decent to play, then we are better off driving in silence.”

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and plopped back against the car seat. “Your stupid car can’t even catch the big stations,” she complained.

“If only you had brought enough music for the whole trip,” Lexa stated nonchalantly with an almost invisible smirk.

The blonde groaned and threw her arms up in the air — or as high as the ceiling allowed. “Fine, you win, you were right,” she gave up. “I will listen to you next time.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “I think we both know that you won’t.”

“Then why even try to make me listen?”

“Some of it gets through,” Lexa smiled. “However small, it makes it all worth it.”

“I hate your invaluable life lessons,” Clarke pouted.

“I highly doubt that,” the brunette smirked as she spun the wheel and made the car take the exit to the city.

Clarke chuckled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Six months into the relationship and I’m already letting you drive me across the country to meet your family,” she noted. “Yeah, I guess there’s not much in you for me to hate.”

Lexa peeled her eyes off the road to glance momentarily at her girlfriend.

“You are not bothered or overwhelmed by this, right?” she made sure. “Because if you are, we can just turn around and go back.”

Clarke let out a short laugh. “Babe, there’s a reason I agreed to this.” She placed her hand over the brunette’s that was on the gearshift knob. “I really want to do it.”

“Good,” Lexa nodded slowly for reassurance. She glanced at the blonde once again. “I just don’t want you to feel that meeting my family over Christmas is too much to handle, Clarke.”

_Clarke._ Oh how Clarke loved to hear her name coming from those lips.

Once more the blonde chuckled and pressed another kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “As much as I _am_ nervous about meeting your family, I’m also super excited,” she spoke with a wide grin. “Like, it’s your family, Lex. They raised you so they have to be amazing.”

Lexa looked at her with adoring eyes. “You think I’m amazing?”

Clarke laughed, “Yes, of course I do. Now keep your eyes on the road because I still have to meet my girlfriend’s parents before I die.”

Shaking her head with a secretly amused eye roll, Lexa shifted gears and drove off into the sunset — or in this case, down the busy main road.

 

—

 

Aunt Satine and Uncle Ben. Uncle Hayden and Auntie Nat. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Claire. Aunts Lucy and Renee. Cousins Carrie, Luke, Harry, Ashley, George, Billy Dee, James, Earl, and Jones. Plus the best friends, Anya and Lincoln. Not to mention the parents, Cal and Daniela. A big family — and Clarke had miraculously learned all their names.

Fortunately, there were no homophobes in Lexa’s family — there was even a lesbian couple, Lucy and Renee, who were happily married and had adopted the triplets James, Earl and Jones. It was a pleasant environment; some people were more enthusiastic than others (Charlie and Claire sounded like they’d just come out of some fairy-tale kingdom with all their happy chatter and big, shinier-than-the-stars smiles), some were more sombre than others.

Lexa’s mom and dad were every bit their daughter’s parents: kind and gentle but also austere, solemn and quiet. They were very respectful and not fond of the limelight, discreet and reserved, but always tender and happy to let a caring smile widen their lips.

The living room was warmly decorated, with a beautiful but tasteful three, some ornaments hanging from the ceiling and a fireplace lit up that warmed up the room and its occupants and shone a light on the stockings, which Clarke was having fun looking at.

“How do you like our nice little town, my dear?” Aunt Satine asked, walking up behind the girl, a kind smile adorning her words.

Clarke turned around and grinned. “It’s lovely,” she gladly admitted. “So charmingly quaint. I can see why Lexa is always talking about it, I would be proud to have been brought up here too.”

The older woman’s eyes shone. “You are too sweet.”

“I could use with some snow though,” Clarke chuckled. “I’m a northern girl, love me some White Christmas.”

“Yes, you don’t have that here,” her girlfriend’s aunt agreed.

“Other than that, this town really is perfect,” the blonde beamed.

 

On the other side of the living room, Lexa was watching the interaction with an adoring smile plastered on her face and eyes shining with pride.

“Oh please, can you stop eye-fucking her from across the room?” Anya groaned, though a smirk played on her lips.

Lexa rolled her eyes, forcing herself to peel them off Clarke. “She’s just so beautiful,” she sighed, still no quite out of her daze.

“Eh, she’s decent,” Anya shrugged, teasing her best friend.

“Please,” Lexa rolled her eyes again. “Clarke is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. No one has ever made me feel like this,” she explained passionately. “I’ve never felt like I feel with Clarke, not even with—“

“I know,” Anya cut her off with a genuine smile.

Lexa nodded curtly and her eyes found their way back to the shiniest star in the room.

“Have you told her you love her yet?” Anya mocked her again.

Lexa answered without taking her gaze off Clarke, “She knows I do.”

Anya raised an eyebrow. “Does she?”

“Well, I—“ Lexa swallowed. “I never said otherwise.”

The older girl squinted at her. “But you never said you love her either. Oh my god,” Anya’s eyes widened. “You’re afraid that she won’t say it back.” She placed a reassuring hand on the brunette’s shoulder when she turned to her and began to protest. “Look, Lexa, she’ll say it back. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Sometimes I think I get too wrapped up in my own feelings,” Lexa explained, lowering her gaze to her feet, “and forget that they might not be of the same measure as hers.”

“Believe me, short stack, if she gave up a Northern Christmas to come with you to this middle-of-nowhere ranch, then you can be sure as hell that she loves you,” Anya reassured, smiling to herself right after, quite satisfied with the choice of words.

Lexa nodded curtly, her eyes still on her feet. “Yes, maybe you’re right.”

“I _am_ right and you know that. You can tell Clarke you love her anytime you want because she _will_ say it back. Just try to do it in this lifetime or your dad might actually steal her from you,” the older blonde pointed out with a smirk, leading Lexa to hurriedly return her gaze to Clarke.

Clarke was now animatedly talking with Cal, probably telling him one of her signature funny stories, and laughing as she went. Lexa practically swooned. She was so beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Honestly, that was all Lexa could bring herself to say about the blonde because there were simply no earthly, human words that fittingly described just how wonderful Clarke Griffin was and just how complete she made Lexa feel.

Clarke laughed again, now at something Cal said, and Lexa heaved a sigh of adoration. That sound did wonders for her, it stirred her body down to the heart and her core and plastered a sappy smile on her face.

As though feeling Lexa’s eyes on her, Clarke suddenly turned around and found the green that made her smile like a fool in love — which she was, and she did. She grinned brightly and threw a little wave Lexa’s way, winking at her before she turned back around to resume her conversation with Cal.

Next to Lexa, Anya snickered. “And you still wonder if she will say it back.”

Lexa rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips. Tonight was the night.

 

—

**Octavia: Just tell her ffs**

**Clarke: But what if she doesn’t say it back?!**

**Octavia: Dude that’s impossible, she loves you more than Raven loves herself**

**Raven: True.**

**Clarke: Raven can you stop reading our messages?!**

**Raven: Sorry we 3 live together. Lo vuestro es mío. Lo mío es vuestro.**

**Clarke: Same with your super advanced laptop I suppose?**

**Raven: I’m removing myself from this conversation.**

**Clarke: Finally.**

**Octavia: Just tell her you love her or I’ll deport your sorry ass to the moon!!!**

**Clarke: Rude.**

Clarke felt someone stop to her left and turned her head to find Lexa, her arms brushing against Clarke’s. The blonde tucked her phone away and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, causing her to duck her head sheepishly.

“You found yourself a remarkable young woman, Lexa,” the brunette’s mother praised with a proud smile, walking up to them. “Clarke is absolutely precious.”

“Yes, I am very lucky,” Lexa acquiesced solemnly with a nod. “Clarke really is something,” she added with one of her small smiles that made Clarke’s knees falter.

“You guys should really stop stroking my ego,” the blonde laughed and interlaced her fingers with her girlfriend’s. “It’s already big as it is.”

Lexa felt warmth spread from her heart to her whole body at the feel of Clarke’s hand in her own. No matter how many times they were hand in hand, she could never tire of the feeling or subside the jitters that accompanied it.

“So what were you two talking about?” she asked, looking from Clarke to her mother.

It was Daniela who answered the question with a pointed smile. “Clarke was telling me about that time you accidentally threw her most expensive pair of shoes away.”

Lexa felt the heat creep up her neck and cheeks, while Clarke laughed at her embarrassment. “In my defence, they were out of place,” she explained, trying not to give too much away. “And they were in the trash bin, next to the bag that I was supposed to take out.”

Her mother quirked an eyebrow. “Why were the shoes in the can?”

Clarke’s laughter turned into a blushing coughing fit and Lexa’s ears got blazing red. “Clarke has a penchant for misplacing everything around the house,” the brunette improvised, hoping that she had been convincing enough.

Her mother smirked. She had not.

“I was also just telling Clarke about that time you decided that toilets were for old people and started pooping in the backyard,” Daniela saved them from herself.

Clarke, recovered from her coughing fit, snorted. “You must have been such a cute baby.”

“She was thirteen,” the older woman clarified, eliciting a hearty laugh from Clarke.

Mortified, Lexa cleared her throat.

“So what were you and father talking about, Clarke?” she changed the subject swiftly.

The blonde smiled and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “I was telling him about that winter when it didn’t snow on Christmas Eve and O decided to make it ‘snow’,” she made her point with air quotes, “in the apartment.”

“Oh dear,” Daniela said, raising her eyebrows.

“Alas, Octavia clearly doesn’t have your common sense, Daniela,” Clarke agreed with Lexa’s mother with a warm smile. “So she decided that buying two hundred packs of rice (don’t ask me how she got them) and using the fan hanging from the ceiling to spread the rice would be a good idea. It wasn’t.”

Daniela’s eyes widened. “Were you there when this happened, Lexa?”

“No, this happened two years ago, Mother. Clarke and I have only been dating for six months. As I have told you before,” she added in amused reproach.

“It’s not your mom’s fault that if feels like a lifetime,” Clarke said, a lovely smile sketched on her lips and a loving glint in her gaze as she stared into Lexa’s own green eyes.

They held each other’s gazes for more than a few seconds, but then Clarke seemed to come to her senses and cut the link.

“So yeah, we had snow that year,” she finished, looking back at Lexa’s mother. “Shame that it was only for a minute and our friend Jasper had to go to the hospital because several rice grains had pierced his skin. He’s quite fragile,” she added like it would explain everything.

“Your friend Octavia seems rather creative,” Daniela observed.

“If only for the right things,” Lexa grumbled and earned a playful glare from Clarke.

“It’s actually the only thing I miss here,” the blonde said dreamily. “I love seeing everything covered in snow, the puffs of white everywhere, the immobilised cars, that feeling of Santa Claus is coming to town,” she chuckled. “I truly love it.”

“You love drawing it too,” Lexa complemented with a small smile.

Clarke nodded. “I do.”

“Clarke is an artist,” the brunette told her mother. “She is so talented, it amazes me every time. Everything comes to life on her sketchbook.”

Daniela gave the blonde an approving nod. “If it snows here one day, I will certainly call you to draw it. Such a rare event should be registered by a talent like yours.”

“Lexa is exaggerating my skills, Mrs Woods,” Clarke said, her cheeks lightly tinged pink. “But that would be a huge pleasure.”

 

—

 

The door closed behind them and Clarke pulled Lexa into a kiss.

“Your family is so amazing,” she said when their lips parted.

“They loved you, Clarke.”

“I loved them more,” the blonde grinned.

“Impossible,” Lexa chuckled softly. “Father was practically swooning over you and I am surprised that Aunt Lucy didn’t actually drool when you two were talking.”

Clarke joined their lips again chastely. “Were you observing me, babe?”

“Don’t think I did not catch on to some of your glances either,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke kissed her once more, albeit more roughly now, and soon Lexa was pinned against the wall, all heavy breaths and swollen lips. When Clarke’s mouth left her neck for a moment, Lexa remembered where they were.

“Clarke,” she breathed out unevenly. “This is my childhood bedroom.”

The blonde lifted her face to be levelled with Lexa’s. “We’ll do it on your twin bed,” she smirked and winked, and focused on the brunette’s earlobe.

“But I—“ Lexa cleared her throat, finding it inconveniently dry. “They will hear us.”

Clarke stilled but did not pull away, her breath smouldering in Lexa’s ear.

“I won’t make a sound,” she whispered in a sultry voice.

Lexa swallowed, her jaw clenched, and felt shivers pulse through her whole body.

However, after a kiss right under Lexa’s ear, Clarke pulled away and smiled, her eyes going back from dark to blue. “It’s Christmas,” she winked. “Let’s not sin.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, an action not entirely devoid of amusement, and pushed herself off the wall to go sit on her bed. She reached for Clarke’s hand and grabbed it, pulling the blonde to sit down next to her.

Clarke’s hand didn’t leave Lexa’s lap and the brunette started idly toying with her fingers.

“Thank you for coming, Clarke,” she spoke after some seconds of silence, her green eyes locking with the blonde’s blue.

“No, thank you,” Clarke returned with her tender raspy voice, her eyes shining. “I love your hometown, I love your house, I love your family. Especially your parents, they made me feel so at home.”

Lexa smiled contentedly.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me,” she admitted.

Clarke reached for her bag, which was sitting on Lexa’s bed, and peered through it until she found what she was looking for, giving it to Lexa, whose eyes widened.

"Merry Christmas, Lex."

A wrapped present was now laid on Lexa's lap and it took her no time to open it. Soon she was looking at a snow globe, identical to those they sell at souvenir stores, but inside there were two little figurines of the two of them. Lexa felt her heart sing.

“I made it myself,” Clarke explained with the sweetest smile. “With a little help from Raven to get the right materials,” she chuckled. “But I thought it would be more special to have _us_ inside instead of just the typical Empire State Building stuff.”

Lexa glanced up at her with beautiful green eyes filled with adoration and wonder. “I love it,” she muttered, voice hoarse and moved.

Clarke’s lips drew a blissful smile. “This way, when we’re not together, you can just… Shake it and remember me. Us.”

Their eyes fluttered closed when they kissed, which was almost a pity, since Lexa couldn’t get nearly enough of those remarkable sky blue eyes.

They sat like that for a big while, Clarke with her head on Lexa’s shoulder, Lexa with an arm slung around the blonde’s waist, drawing idle figures of eight on her side.

At some point, Clarke stood up and walked around the room, taking it all in. It was so Lexa, but at the same time it wasn’t. It felt like younger Lexa. The Battlestar Galactica poster, the Star Wars figurines, the dagger collection, the books about war and two Scarlett Johansson and Sienna Miller posters that Clarke suspected were more recent than Lexa would care to admit.

Lexa got off the bed too and stood in the middle of the room, admiring as Clarke acknowledged her younger self’s unequivocal presence in that bedroom.

After a while, Clarke turned to face Lexa again, wrapping her arms around her neck. “This was perfect.” She kissed the brunette’s lips tenderly.

Lexa’s hands sat on the blonde’s hips. “You are perfect.”

“There’s just—“ Clarke sighed and shook her head. “This is so silly.”

Lexa’s face fell and she tilted her head, peering through her girlfriend’s eyes. “What is it, Clarke?”

“It’s not— it’s not a bad thing.” Lexa nodded and the ghost of a smile returned to her lips. Her gaze incited Clarke to go on. “This is really silly, babe, but… I’m just kinda bummed out that it doesn’t snow here.”

Lexa smiled. “I think I have a solution for that.” She kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose. “Close your eyes.”

She pulled away from Clarke’s embrace and doubled down to take something from under her bed.

After some minutes of unscrewing and clicking buttons, Lexa held Clarke from behind, snaking her arms around the blonde’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Open your eyes,” she whispered in Clarke’s ear. "Merry Christmas, Clarke."

Clarke did as told and gasped.

A snowy moonlight night played on the bare wall, coming from a projector in the middle of the room, and “Let It Snow” sang quietly from the speakers. The lights were off, so it really felt like it was snowing in the bedroom.

Clarke watched in awe as the snow fell and cut the rays of peaceful moonlight, the stars shining like a true White Christmas night.

She finally turned around in Lexa’s embrace, her eyes shining, and kissed her deeply and passionately. When they leaned back from the kiss, their foreheads rested together, and Clarke basked in the feeling of Lexa in her arms, their breaths merging together, the tips of their noses lightly touching.

“How did you know?” Clarke whispered, somewhat breathless still.

Lexa shrugged, her beautiful half-smile making the blonde’s heart warm. “You love snow.”

“No, Lexa. I like snow,” Clarke spoke solemnly. “But I love you.”

Lexa’s heart welled up and her voice melted into a whisper. “I love you too, Clarke.”

The blonde grinned immensely and captured Lexa’s lips in a tender kiss. She wouldn’t mind spending every remaining Christmas of her life without snow if that meant Lexa would be by her side. She was in this for the long haul, as was the brunette. That knowledge made her infinitely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any prompts, hit me up at 100hearteyes.tumblr.com
> 
> If you just want to talk, come bug me all you want, I love talking :D


End file.
